Highschool of the Dead - Extras
This article contains details of all the background character deaths that occur in the anime series Highschool of the Dead. Episode 1: Spring of the Dead * A member of the faculty makes an announcement over the school intercom regarding the violence that has taken place at the front gate and urges everyone to evacuate. However, the teacher is evidently attacked by the undead and killed as his dying screams are heard over the intercom. * Hisashi Igou gets bitten by one of "them". Takashi kills the zombie by bludgeoning it over the head with a baseball bat. * A zombified student tackles a girl to the ground and starts eating her. The female student screams as the zombie bites her neck. * Takashi, Rei and Hisashi go to the school rooftop. There they see that the undead disaster isn't just happening in the school but across the whole city as traffic is gridlocked and buildings are on fire. * A female student in PE uniform is seen being eaten by three zombies. * Two zombies are seen in a classroom feeding on the corpse of a female student. * A teacher is horrified to the point of insanity by the disaster that has unfolded and he commits suicide by jumping out of a window and falling to his death. * A male student is tackled to the ground by several zombies and presumably devoured. * A zombie is about to bite Rei when Takashi steps in and slugs it across the head with his bat. Episode 2: Escape From The Dead * A wounded student staggers through a hallway and is grabbed by a zombie. * Takagi points across the way to six students trying to open a door. When they manage to open the door, "they" are waiting inside. Presumably all six of the students are killed. * Okada, a student in the school infirmary, turns into one of "them". Kazu Ishii kills the Okada zombie by smashing his head in with a coat rack. * Shizuka Marikawa, the ditzy school nurse, is rescued from certain death at the last second by Saeko Busujima, who uses a sword to decapitate the zombies in the infirmary. * Kohta Hirano modifies a nail gun and uses it to kill several zombies that break into the classroom he and Takagi are hiding in. * Hirano shoots another zombie and all the while Takagi keeps complaining. * Takagi's screams attract several of "them", but luckily Saeko, Rei and Takashi hear as well. Saeko dispatches two zombies with her kendo sword, Takashi slugs one with his bat, Rei impales one with her broom pole and Takagi fends one off with a power drill. * At the end of the episode, the survivors watch a news report on TV. The reporter states that over 10,000 people have died in the Saitama area. Two corpses in body-bags on ambulance gurnies suddenly get up but are promptly shot down again. The reporter is also attacked by zombies and presumably killed. Episode 3: Democracy Under The Dead * A news report states that the zombie infestation is occurring around the world. Washington DC, Beijing, Moscow, London, Rome and Paris have all been affected. * The survivors emerge from the faculty room and Hirano shoots two of "them" with his nail gun. * A group of students are cornered by zombies on a stairwell, but Takashi and co. come to the rescue. One zombie is beaten with a bat, another is slashed, and another is nailed. * The group kill eleven of "them" as they make a run for the minibus. * Takagi goes off on a tangent about Naomi running to her death when Hirano interrupts her, shooting a zombie about to attack her. * A zombie closing in on Shizuka is suddenly whacked in the back of the head by Takashi's bat. * A student carrying books trips as he runs toward the bus. He begs Koichi Shido to help him, but Shido just kicks him in the face and flees, leaving the boy to be overwhelmed by the undead. * Shizuka drives the bus through the school gate, running down a dozen zombies in her path. * A zombie is lurching toward a convenience store as the shopkeeper inside stands at the counter in stunned silence, unable to comprehend what is happening. Suddenly, the bus speeds by and the zombie is run over. * A bus full of "them" crashes near the school minibus. It blocks the tunnel, cutting off the survivors' avenue of escape. * Three zombies which are on fire climb out of the crashed bus. Fortunately, the flames kill them before they can do any harm. * Another flaming zombie falls down dead as the minibus drives away. * The overturned bus explodes, presumably destroying any remaining zombies. * A zombie wearing a motorcycle helmet attacks Takashi, but Rei puts it down by slamming the back of its head with a cinder block. A short while later, Takashi finds the zombie biker's moped and takes it. Episode 4: Running in the Dead * Two riot police at a blockade gun down a pair of zombies lurching toward them. * Takashi and Rei spot a parked police car with its headlights on, indicating that there may still be living police in the area. The car is mostly obscured by a wall, but when Takashi and Rei ride up close, they see that the rear of the car has been sandwiched by a truck. The two cops inside the car are dead. Takashi takes a gun from the cop car and a small number of bullets. * A psychopath ambushes Rei and Takashi at an abandoned gas station. He proclaims that he must have gone crazy as he confesses to killing his entire family after they turned into zombies. * Unnamed thug - Voiced by Tetsu Inada (JAP) and David Wald (ENG). He ambushes Rei at the gas station and threatens to rape her. He tries to take Takashi's moped but Takashi manages to get close to him and shoot him in the shoulder. Takashi and Rei then run from the gas station as a horde of "them" are attracted by the noise. The thug is left to die and is overwhelmed by the undead. At the very end of the episode, a close-up of the thug's mouth is shown accompanied by a rasping moan, indicating that the thug has turned into one of "them". Episode 5: Streets of the Dead * Rika Minami picks off six zombies with a sniper rifle on an airstrip runway. * A number of "them" are beaten down by the police on Onbetsu Bridge. * A gang of four juvenile delinquents are blasted off the bridge with a riot-control water cannon. It is unconfirmed if the kids died when they hit the river. * Unable to stomach Shido's delusional ranting any longer, Takagi, Hirano, Saeko and Shizuka get off the minibus. This appears to be a bad idea as there are zombies all over the bridge. The four immediately get thrown into a fight with the undead, slaying many of them. * Takashi and Rei arrive at the bridge and Rei leaps off the bike and skewers two zombies. * Takashi throws the police handgun he took to Hirano who then fires two rounds through a zombie's skull. * Takashi swerves his bike around and knocks two of "them" over a railing and off the bridge. * Saeko slashes three zombies with a twirling attack. * The group arrive at Rika's apartment and kill at least four zombies on their way in. Episode 6: In the Dead of the Night * From the balcony of Rika's apartment, Takashi watches through binoculars as three people are killed by the undead on Tokunosu Bridge. * A woman on the bridge cries out to the police for help, holding her wounded child in her arms. The daughter turns into one of "them" and bites a chunk out of her mother's neck. The mother turns into a zombie immediately without so much as falling down first. * The zombified mother is shot in the head by a terrified cop. The woman's undead daughter then starts feeding on her corpse. * A group of protesters have amassed on Tokunosu Bridge, condemning the authorities and the government for conspiring to unleash a biological weapon. Of course, there is no such conspiracy and the group has merely flocked around one deranged man. The leading police officer warns the lead protester to disperse the group and leave. When the protester refuses, the officer shoots him dead. * Three bulldozers arrive on the bridge to disperse the crowds and start running over "them" and the living alike. * The police chief commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. Episode 7: Dead Night & The Dead Ruck * A punk blows off a zombie's head with a shotgun. * The punk fumbles with his ammo as he struggles to reload his shotgun. He ends up being surrounded by "them" and is devoured. * Takashi uses a pair of binoculars to watch the chaos unfolding on the street below. He witnesses one man near a vending machine get eaten by "them" and another man frantically knocking at a door before being buried under a mound of hungry corpses. * Takashi and Hirano watch as a horde of "them" closes in on Alice who is crying over her father's body. Not willing to just let her die, Hirano raises a sniper rifle and fires at the zombie standing over Alice. * Seven more of "them" are felled by Hirano's rifle before Takashi heads downstairs to rescue Alice. * Takashi heads out on the bike to save Alice. From the apartment balcony, Hirano snipes every zombie that crosses Takashi's path. * After crashing the bike, Takashi runs to get Alice and Hirano snipes two more zombies directly in front of Takashi. * Takashi uses a crowbar to bludgeon two zombies about to eat Alice. * Takashi crowbars two more zombies and shoots another one in the mouth with the S&W revolver. * Shizuka drives a Hum-Vee into the horde of zombies surrounding Takashi and Alice, sending many of them flying. * Saeko takes down four of "them" with her kendo sword and Hirano blasts several down with two shots from a shotgun. Episode 8: The Dead Way Home * Zombies have overrun Air Force One. Three survivors are cornered and shoot one of the advancing ghouls. * The US Chairman of Defence has been bitten and is about to turn into one of "them". A guard shoots him in the head before he turns. * On their way to Higashisaka, Takashi's group encounter a swarm of "them" blocking the road. The Hum-Vee charges through the swarm, sending several zombies flying. Another one is crushed against a wire barrier. * Takashi and Hirano shoot dozens of zombies advancing on Rei who was thrown from the Hum-Vee. * After running out of ammo, Takashi uses the shotgun as a club and joins Saeko in pummelling "them". Episode 9: The Sword & The Dead * Saeko takes down a dozen zombies with her wooden sword as she and Takashi make their way through a park. However, she freezes when she comes across a pair of undead children. * Takashi comes to Saeko's rescue and shoots the two zombie children with his shotgun. * After spending the night sheltered in a temple, Saeko exchanges her wooden kendo sword for a genuine katana. She and Takashi leave the temple the next morning and Saeko puts her new sword to the test, slaying at least ten zombies. Episode 10: The Dead's House Rules * A former retainer for the Takagi family, now turned into a zombie, is paraded before a crowd on the Takagi Manor grounds. Souichiro Takagi demonstrates his resolve to survive the zombie plague by decapitating the former retainer with a sword. Episode 11: Dead Storm Rising * Koichi Shido's group are still sheltered inside the school minibus and Shido has brainwashed the youngsters under his watch, turning them into a harem. One boy who spoke against Shido is kicked off the bus and left to die amongst the undead masses. * Shido reminisces about his father who was a political figure. Apparently, he had abused Shido's mother severely and had driven her to suicide. Episode 12: All Dead's Attack * One of the Takagi guards is killed by a pair of zombies that breach the barricade around the mansion. * The mansion's front gate is shut but one zombie makes it through. Hirano quickly dispatches the zombie with a sniper rifle. * The undead horde pour into the manor grounds. One of the men struggling to hold the gate closed is overwhelmed and consumed. * One man is seen struggling to flee and is pushed down and torn into by the zombies. * A cynical woman who was sheltering at the Takagi Estate tries to reason with a zombie. When the zombie doesn't respond to her, she grabs a meat cleaver and chops into the zombie's head. * Driven to insanity by her situation, the cynical woman keeps waving the meat cleaver around in a mad frenzy as four zombies pin her down and start eating her alive. * Takashi blows away three of "them" with a shotgun. * With her new sword, Saeko cuts down four zombies. * Hirano snipes three zombies from the top of a flight of steps. * Souichiro commands his men to throw dynamite into the advancing zombies. An unknown number of "them" are destroyed by the blast. * Souichiro's bodyguards gun down five zombies that survive the dynamite explosion. * Takashi blasts a zombie that staggers toward the garage. * Souichiro cuts down a zombie with his sword, then cuts off three zombie heads with one slash. * Alice rolls a tyre toward a zombie and knocks it down. Saya then executes the zombie with a handgun while its down. * A zombie grabs Rei's rifle and pulls at it, but Takashi steps in with a shotgun and blows the zombie's head off. * Matsudo whacks a zombie over the head with a wrench. * Shizuka drives the armoured car away from the manor, running down several zombies. Category:Anime Deaths Category:Highschool of the Dead Category:Extras